The Truth Behind My Oath
by ChildOfApolloHunterOfArtemis
Summary: Ever wonder why Athena took the oath? Why she hates Poseidon? What it was like in ancient times between the two of them? Well, I'm introducing my own answers along with drama, some good old fashioned Pothena, and a surprise at the end that may not be that big of a surprise. Read and review! I don't own PJO or HoO
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

If I was to be honest, I never actually hated Poseidon. I never disliked him either. Of course, if you looked at our relationship now you wouldn't have thought so but looks can be deceiving.

At worst, I was frustrated and angry with the stubborn sea god. Poseidon could push my buttons in a way that hurt my pride more than anyone else. He never gave up on any arguments even when he was clearly wrong. He baited me into things that you don't even want to know about. He didn't trust me, respect me, or communicate with me unless it was absolutely necessary. His eyes were like lie detectors and his smirk annoyed the crap out of me.

At best, I adored him. I would enjoy our fights because Poseidon would never surrender until proven 100% wrong. He knew me as well if not better than I knew myself. I had to earn his trust, his respect, and time to see or talk with him because he was so busy. Poseidon's eyes would light up at times when he was truly passionate about something and his smirk made me smile on the inside.

Then there were the in between days, where I didn't talk to anyone and just looked for things that reminded me of the ocean. I'd read about marine life and tidal waves to pass the time. I designed underwater palaces and made lists of the needed materials. I would promise myself to hand the blueprint and lists to Poseidon the next time we crossed paths, but they would always end up buried under my bed. At the end of the day, I would breakdown and cry myself to sleep.

It wasn't always like this where my days were grouped so easily and my emotionless shell hadn't yet formed. Sometimes, when it doesn't hurt too much, I think of how things could have been different which I ponder far too often.

I'd do anything to go back to ancient times. Before Poseidon broke my heart. Before it hurt to love him and feel emotions without grief. Back when he loved me. Back before I swore the oath. All the way back to the beginning.

* * *

><p>I was bored, but that could happen to anyone who spends their first sixteen years of immortal life trapped inside your dad's head. I recap my life again just to stop the boredom of the blank mind I inhabit.<p>

My mom, Metis, was swallowed by my dad as a fly and then gave birth to me here. Metis raised me and taught me how to be a just person. Of course, I also taught her some things and told stories of the immortals I always knew of. Life was care free and relaxing, until yesterday.

Metis died, or faded to be exact, leaving me here all alone in dad's empty head. It might be cruel that I don't mourn for her but she would never have wanted that. She wanted both of us to escape this place and live meaningful lives. In fact her dying wish was for me to escape and don her armor if I ever fought in battle.

I have to respect her request but was I ready to meet my dad? That was why I was still standing here. If he didn't want me, I'd live the life of an orphan and have no one to show me the world. On the other hand, he could welcome me with open arms.

I sighed and looked at my reflection in Metis's no _my_ dagger. I looked confident covered in the celestial bronze armor with a matching helmet on my curly black hair. My gray eyes fooled no one though, I was scared. I groaned and threw the dagger down in frustration.

Out of nowhere, I heard a man scream. I looked down to find the dagger stuck in dad's brain. I guess my theory of him feeling pain from me was accurate and my ticket out of here. I crouched down and moved the dagger around with little success besides louder screams.

Finally, something happened. A huge crack appeared in the skull as I broke my dagger free. The crack got bigger and wider until I saw something. It was a golden yellow color that brought with it warmth and somehow I knew it was sunlight. I walked over to try and to grab it but the sunlight was only staying there. I looked at the crack, all I had to do was make it bigger and then there would be a way for me to live in a world where sunlight isn't so unnatural.

I grabbed my spear and charged at the crack with a battle cry. It opened wide with a blinding light that was all I could see. Though, I could faintly hear mom speak to me from the beyond. _Good luck Athena. _Then my eyes started to adjust and could make a dozen people. One man caught my attention though.

He stood over me at about 6'4, had toned average size muscles, and seemed to be the same age as me. His hair was a black shaggy mess as if he just got out of a storm. His face was kind and sincre as he looked at me with worry. But his eyes, they were like their own sea green oceans always swirling around.

The man offered me his hand like it was a normal thing and anyone else would think the same. To me, it was much more than a simple gesture and more of a life line. He could see I was lost and scared and I could see he would rescue me from any harm. I took his hand and he pulled me off the floor but neither of us let go when I got to my feet.

"Who are you and where am I?"

He smiled and spoke in a caring manner. "I am Poseidon, god of the seas, and you are on Mount Olympus . . ."

"Athena and thank you."

He smiled warmly "Don't thank me yet, they" he pointed to the others "are voting."

I looked at him strangely. "On what?"

He looked at me with worry "On what to do with you."

"Oh, well isn't this just the highlight of my life."


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around the room for the first time. Eleven thrones, some big some small some make shift. All were different colors and shapes with their own personalities. The construction of the room itself was poor and looked like it could calapse at any moment. Whether it was the design, battles, or both that caused the state I will never know.

The people were another story all together. The oldest in appearance had a bolt of some kind of energy at his waist and intense electric blue eyes that were trained on me. The woman next to him had three sixteen year old boys, most likely her offspring, flanking her and a crown upon her head. She looked at me with distaste and unworthy to be in her presence. Then there were ten year old twins, a girl and a boy, playing with projectiles without a care in the world. Two females, one a child another an adult, were conversing with a depressed looking figure without a throne at the hearth. A teenage girl about my age kept changing her appearance though she looked perfect in each. Finally, my rescuer Poseidon who observed my heath as I was doing my 360.

Poseidon. For some reason thinking about him made my heart beat faster. Was this some kind of illness spread via air in this environment or was the feeling totally normal? I didn't know. Metis taught battle strategies, fighting styles, etiquette even, but she never told me about the matters of the heart. All I know is that if it stops beating, I die. The ever changing girl looked at me and smiled an ever knowing smile. Great, she wants me to figure it out on my own.

I saw a hand wave in front of my face bringing me back to reality. My eyes snapped up to meet his swirling green.

"You okay Athena?"

I merely nodded. I had bigger problems to deal with, like immortals deciding my fate. Not to mention, I don't know what I am. Mortal? Nymph? Titan? Goddess? For some reason, the last one seemed right.

"Quiet!" The woman with the crown screamed. All stopped their antics and rushed to their thrones expect the gloomy guy who was throne less and Poseidon who stayed by my side. "Thank you. Now, as you can all see we have a . . . nuisance that needs to be disposed of so lets vote. I vote Tarturas for Metis."

"I'm not Metis. My name is Athena so you just wasted your vote." The woman looked shocked at this statement. She turned to glare at the man with the bolt with a look that said again. Maybe he told her I was Metis.

"I vote Olympus." I smiled as Poseidon gave his answer and he returned the gesture.

The twins were whispering next to each. Finally they stopped and the girl spoke. "Apollo and I vote Olympus as well. Besides, I always wanted a half sister!" I looked confused at this and crown woman looked even more pissed. I guess they'll explain later.

The child at the hearth went next "I vote my new niece stay on Olympus. What do you think Demeter?"

The older woman looked me over. "Do you like bread?" I remember Metis making it for me every morning somehow and I always enjoyed so I nodded. Demeter smiled "It's nice to know some people like it." She was glaring at gloomy guy. "I vote Olympus."

The gloomy guy shrugged. "If I _could _vote, then I would say Olympus." Note to self, help gloomy guy get a vote.

One of the flanking offspring look at the shape shifting girl looking in a mirror. "You're up Aphrodite." She smiled at him and then turned to me.

"I could always use a new player in my love games so Olympus." Love? What the Hades was love! She smirked at my confusion again.

The one who asked her went next. "Olympus."

The guy next to him scolded. "Suck up much Hephaestus. I vote Tarturas. Everyone knows that's the best entertainment." Okay genius, the best entertainment would be someone beating the crap out of you. Poseidon chuckled next to me and the jerk quickly changed the subject. "What about you Hermes?"

The shortest of the three sighed. "The outcome will be the same either way and I actually don't like to piss people off Ares. I vote Olympus."

The only one left was the man with the energy bolt. He smiled ever so slightly at me then glared at Poseidon. "I vote Olympus for Athena. The final vote is 9 Olympus, 1 Tarturas, and 1 invalid vote. Welcome to Olympus daughter."

Daughter! Wait, that means I have a dad and he accepts me! Which also means I'm a goddess! Poseidon smirks at me along with some others. "You know you still have to be given-"

"A domain. Yes I know that Poseidon and I think immortals can read minds?"

My father answers this "Yes we all can if you think a sure thought or that flows into our realms. Now, you must take the test."

A test. Sweet! I love tests . . . and they can all read my mind and are laughing at me.

Poseidon squeezes my hand " Well then, your the first who might enjoy this."

* * *

><p>I don't know why people hated the test so much and after I finished all of them, mental, emotional, and physical, they looked over the results.<p>

"She's one Hades, sorry uncle, of a fighter. A domain with fighting of some sorts is deserved." Artemis, the girl twin, proclaimed.

Ares scoffed "She was just lucky."

I smirked as I sat on Poseidon lap, there was no where else to sit and I was tired of standing. "So you were unlucky I take it?" My comment turned face red with rage.

_Nice one._

_Thanks Poseidon._

"Smart ass." Ares growled. It's been confirmed the god of war has no brain. This caused a people to laugh.

Apollo, boy twin, spoke next. "Yes Arty, she has talent but I believe wisdom is more her forte." This met with complete agreement.

My father, Zeus, stood. "Come forward Athena." I didn't want to get up but that's probably why he's doing this. I walk up to him and he place his hands above my head. "From this moment on you shall be know among mortals as Athena Goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy, Craftsmen, Justice, and Peace."

**A.N.- I know she is the goddess of more stuff but these are probably the most known. Also, all thoughts and mind reading will be in italics. Updates depend on my schedule and that's it. **


	3. Chapter 3

After receiving my title, I was bombarded with prayers and requests. I'm happy to say I've made some progress with the throne room but I still have a long way to go. From what the other Olympians have told me, it's that way because there is always fighting in the room and they got tired of repairing the damage.

I've also learned things from the world like how the twins have to carry the sun and moon across the sky on their backs. I told them I'll figure out a solution to their problem once I'm done with the throne room.

"You look like you could use a break."

I turned around to see Poseidon. I smile at my best friend. "If I do, will you be willing to put up a few columns?"

''If that will get you to stop then yes."

I jump down from his throne which is almost the center of the room and the best place to work. I gaze around me and realize something. "I need to get my own throne."

Poseidon acts hurt. "Are you saying you don't sitting on my lap during meetings? They grow up so fast."

I chuckle. "No, I enjoy sitting on you as we make fun of Ares but it's the symbolism of it I want." He looks at me not entirely understanding the concept. "It shows that my place is more stable in the counsel and that I belong."

Poseidon sighed. "You shouldn't think that you belong if you have a chair. You belong because you just do."

I smile and blush at his speech. Why does he do this to me? How can he make feel special when I know I'm not. So many questions but no answers. Aphrodite has them, that much is true. She'll never tell me without something in return. So I'm stuck guessing.

I let him take my hand and teleport us to the beach. Of course he picks the beach for a picnic. I asked him what the name was once last week.

Flashback

"What do you call this place?"

"The beach."

"I mean the name of the beach Barnacle!"

"It has no name but you can make one if you like."

"Nameless."

"That's the best you could come up with Owl?"

"It's what is least expected but known to all."

"Can you stop talking in riddles!"

"When you stop hogging the food!"

End of Flashback

I made my way over to the feast on the blanket. My owl was waiting for us.

"You got Feather her lunch?"

Poseidon held out a hand of seeds and tossed them on the near by grass. "Check Athena. Now eat something or no surprise."

I perked up at this and dove into a sandwich. Poseidon's surprises were the best. The best all happened in the last few weeks, aka my first weeks of real life. Learning about my powers was a necessary lesson, but the others were far more exciting. He taught me how to swim for starters. It took him hours to convince me to that I could swim on my own but I liked the close contact with him. So saying he has a surprise is better than saying please.

After stuffing the last of my sandwich in my mouth and swallowing it I was finished. "Done! So what's the surprise?"

Poseidon smiled "Close your eyes Owl." I did as instructed. I heard him whistle and the sound of something running. "You can open them now." Before me was a cute baby animal with four legs and hooves, a black body, and black tail and mane.

"What is it?"

"A horse, second generation. Created by yours truly."

Suddenly inspiration hit me and I made wood appear. It has to have a place to stand and definitely wheels. Small walls on the front and sides and some kind of harness so it can be pulled. "Done." I looked over my invention with motherly pride.

"Athena what did you finish exactly?"

I smirk "Just put the horse in the harness." I heard mumble a complaint as he did so. "Now come stand next to me on the platform part like a good god."

He jumped on board "What do you call this minute made contraption of yours anyways?"

"A chariot. Now tell the horse to start running and if this works out you get half the credit."

He sighed "Start running Blackjack and I'll give you some sugar." The horse raced ahead. The ground wasn't very flat so the ride was a little bumpy and going full speed down the hill was an adrenaline rush.

Poseidon was looking at the horse though. He grabbed two bird feathers from the air and magically added wings to the horse's back side. "Flap Blackjack flap!" That's how we ended up flying. I looked down at the beach below. Poseidon looked scared so I took his hand and gave it a squeeze to show him he was safe with me. He returned the gesture. _Same goes for you owl._

**AN- Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a few weeks after the chariot flight and Poseidon and I have been spending more time together. From meals to outings we're always close to the other. Most look on curiously but some voice their opinions. At the moment, the immortals in question were Artemis and Aphrodite. I had strolled in on their debate on my way to the markets for magic artifacts and stopped to listen.

"Why don't you just accept that Pothena will happen!"

"I'm no genius, but I'm talking about two Olympians and you're defending a made up word."

"It's a ship name!"

". . . "

"It's their names put together. A couple name if you will."

"Why didn't you explain that when we started!"

"Because it's kind of obvious Arty."

This has to stop or I'll never get to the markets. "I'm right here you know! And why are you talking about me and Poseidon as a couple?" Aphrodite burst out in fit of giggling. Artemis just rolled her eyes and explained.

"Aphrodite thinks you two are secretly courting or engaged to each other." She pauses to let this soak in and I blush at the thought. I try to picture us romantically but I only saw how we acted now. Probably because I didn't know the specifics of such affairs. I had my own duties to attend to and barely any free time to spend with my best friend. Artemis looked if it was okay to continue and I nodded.

"I think you both don't understand what the emotions you feel are but they're strong. Also, even if you were engaged or courting, you would need permission from the royal pain herself."

All three of us groan in frustration. Hera hates all of Zeus illegitimate children and Aphrodite because we aren't the kind of immortals she wanted on the Counsel. She's set on making all of our immortal lives suck, which wasn't that hard to do. She always was putting our opinions on the back burner. She complains how none of us act like the "Perfect Family". She also created the engagement of Aphrodite and the god of the forge, even though she likes Ares tons more.

Aphrodite sighed and told her side. "I'm the goddess of love Artemis, I think I know it when I see. Yeah, getting approval from Hera would be a pain in the ass and impossible, but love is worth fighting for."

They both turned to me for the chosen winner. I quickly mull over their words. Artemis is right, we aren't engaged or anything like that and are feelings are strong. Aphrodite claims we're in love. The problem is, I don't know what love is. "What's love?"

Aphrodite looks shocked while Artemis shrugs and semi answers.

"It's ... well it's a um feeling. Yeah a feeling, and it's well um... that's all I got."

Aphrodite came back from the land of the stunned and gawked as she spoke. "I'm equally disappointed in both of you. Athena you're the goddess of knowledge and Artemis don't you know where babies come from_ before_ labor!" She paused and I felt a little ashamed, as did Artie. "Then again, I'm talking to a preteen goddess and someone who hasn't even been in the real world for more than three months. You see, love is the most powerful, beautiful, and cherished affection known to mortals and gods alike. You feel either butterflies, warm and tingly, or complete when with them. It drives people to amazing things and push their limits just because of the person they're in love with. If returned, you'll be the happiest person in the world. If not, you"ll be sad and depressed. That's the relationship type. The family type is natural and adds trust naturally as well."

I stood there taking in all the words. Artie looked impressed. "I think that's the longest rant you've ever had."

"It was needed. Now, did I answer your question?"

She did. I was kind of mad she didn't tell me on the first day I was here. That would have helped me out a lot more. Looking back though, I remember I never strayed too far from Poseidon's side. The feeling she described, I knew it all too well. I felt it every time I was with Poseidon or thinking about him. A realization struck me, I'm in love with Poseidon. Aphrodite smiled and Artemis looked green. Probably at the thought of mushy romance moments that haven't happened.

_Please tell me you two haven't made out with him Athena!_

_Shut it Artie! Of course she has._

_Um, no Miss Secrets I have not._

_Yes!_

_Why not!?_

_Because I just figured my feelings out a minute ago!_

_I was right!_

_No, you are not._

_I am too!_

_Are not!_

_Seriously, I'm going through a life changing moment and you two are fighting._

_Sorry._

_You're forgiven Artie. Dite?_

_Me too, but you know what this means right?_

_What?_

_It's time to go to the market and work my magic!_

_I was going there in the first place!_

_Can I come? I need a new quiver._

* * *

><p>The market of the immortals is huge. Held on Mt. Olympus and open every day with any thing a god or goddess could desire. The booths were over filling with goods and entertains filled the single pathway. Columns lined the pathway and rainbows were held up by them. At the end of what Dite called the "Immortal Way", were food stands that offered anything your stomach wanted, made from ambrosa and nectar of course.<p>

Artemis quickly led us to the weapons area and found a quiver made a silver material. I wouldn't mind if we stayed there for a few hours, but no. Aphrodite insisted we go to the dress section at the other end of the market.

_Why can't we enjoy looking at deadly weapons?_

_You found what you were looking for Artie and my husband makes your arrows._

_I actually came here to look at these artifacts. Not be a doll!_

_Athena, you wear the same style short white chitons all the time. Besides, we have a meeting today._

_So?_

_Yeah, why can't we stay here and have fun._

_You can Artie. I'm not forcing you to do anything. Athena you need to come.  
><em>

_I have other things to do._

_Like what?_

_Helping heroes._

_Seriously. _

_Yes._

_Fine, you can look on the way._

_I'll come with you two._

_Really?_

_Why?_

_There's a creepy dude over there._

_Fine, I wish you would do it on your own free will._

_Thanks Artie._

We left the area after Artie paid. My eyes were looking for a certain object. Someone had prayed to me for guidance for when they enter the labybrith to face the Minutor. Several have tried but all in vain. I had faith in this so I decided to give him a fighting chance. As walked by the sowing area, another favorite of mine, I found an answer. I grabbed it and quickly went to purchase it. When I returned to the group, they looked at me strangely.

_You're giving someone golden thread?_

_At least they make a fashion statement._

I ignored that and quickly teleported it to the hero with basic instructions. At least he won't get lost.

Once we reached the dress department or "The Miracle of the Way" I was given dozen of dresses to try on. I sigh and start the dress shopping process. They were in a rainbow of colors with all different kinds of materials. I didn't like have of them, claiming they were too flashy. Artie didn't like 75% of them, saying they were too showy. Dite liked all of them but said I had to decide which to buy.

After the whole thing was over, I had six new chitons that went to my knees in a variety of colors. I also was forced to buy belts and sandals thanks to Dite. Before we went to the check out line, I saw something. It was an ankle length chiton in a sea green color, same as a certain pair of eyes. It had white pearl strands that acted as belts. The neck line was a simple v-neck.

I dropped my stuff in Dite's arms and dragged Artie with me. I grabbed it and made my way to the fitting stall. I quickly slipped it on as I heard Artemis from the other side.

"Are you okay Athena? You usually don't goddess-nap me and force me to watch you try on stuff. That's Aphrodite's job."

"I'm coming out." When I did come out, her jaw hit the clouds. I looked in the mirror and mine did the same. I liked it a lot. I twirled around in it. "Do you like it?"

"It passes my standards so yes. Can we get out of here now. The meeting starts in five minutes."

I nod and we both ran up to the line to see Dite at the front. She smiled in approval and paid for the one I was wearing. She then snapped her fingers and she was in a lovely pink dress with a crown of pink roses in her hair. Artemis was wearing a silver dress and her circlet, weapons still at hand. I was still in my dress nut with a crown of gray stones and pearls.

_Time to get going! Everyone link arms._

_Next you'll want us to start skipping._

_And act super flirty and I'm ten. I don't do flirty._

_Just do it!_

We sighed and did as told. The three of us teleported into the throne room with mere seconds to spare. Everyone turned to look at us and Artie and I blushed. Dite strolled with confidence to her throne and gestured we do the same. Artemis made a mad dash to her seat next to her brother who was laughing at her. I speed walked to Poseidon's throne and sat on his lap per usual. I didn't care about a throne anymore after the day we invented the chariot. Besides, we have the best seat in the throne room.

I leaned against his chest and he rapped his arms around my waist. I smile contently.

_You're beautiful._

_Really?_

_You're always beautiful._

_And you're always there for me._

"Athena!"

I'm brought out of my conversation by Zeus. He looks a little ticked, but when isn't he? He was glaring at me and Poseidon tightened his hold on me. I know they don't like each other, but from what I've heard is that it tripled since I arrived. "Yes Zeus."

"Were you even listening to me Athena!"

"No, my mind was else where."

"On what?"

I heard a prayer to me from the hero I helped. He thanked me for the golden thread and helping him slay the Minotour. I felt pleased with this news. "About a mortal hero I was helping. His quest was successful."

"That's nice. What I was telling you is far more important though."

"Go on."

"There's a city without a godly patron who wants one. The mortals believe it's needed but they cannot decide on the patron."

"Why don't they vote?"

"It was a tie. The top two the mortals want are you and Poseidon."

"Brother, I think Athena should have it."

I turned my face towards Poseidon. If I believed in romantic gestures, I would be overjoyed. I don't though. I believe you have to earn something and nothing should just be given to you on a silver platter. Yes, I would like to be a patron of a city and have temples and monuments built for me and have mortals to look after. At the same time, I felt like the mortals deserved better than to have this chose made for them and all Poseidon's supporters feel insulted.

"Poseidon, as flattering as that is, it isn't fair to the citizens. Just giving it up would make it look like their city isn't worth your time."

His eyes widened in shock. I rarely got cross with him and never over the affairs of mortals. "That's not what I meant Athena. I know how much you would like to have to be a patron."

"And you know how much I don't like special treatment."

Hera, queen cow, smiled at us. Why is she...

"I propose an idea husband."

The twins and I froze. The last idea she had involved the three of us grooming her crazy birds. Not fun.

"What is it Hera?"

"Why not hold a competition. They each make a gift to present to the city. The one the mortals like best, is the one that becomes the patron."

Zeus considers this for a minute before nodding in agreement. "I approve. Tomorrow at noon, exactly one day from today, you'll both present your gifts."

I gulped. Another topic was brought up and I zoned out. Compete against Poseidon? The cow is down right evil. That doesn't mean I won't try. I still want to be a patron goddess and this might be my only chance. What's worse is the fact I already have something I'm working on and Poseidon has nothing. Knowing him, he'll probably just secretly lose on purpose. I sigh and the meeting goes on.

When it's done, everyone leaves except the two of us. We haven't moved or talked since Hera's brilliant idea. I turn my head to look at him and he looks at me. I knew being a goddess wouldn't be easy. I knew that there would always be challenges. I now know Poseidon can't always be there for me. I look away but his hand cradles my cheek and brings me back up to his eye level. I'll have to tell him about my feelings one day. Not today, and definitely not tomorrow.

**AN- I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. School is a pain and my laptop is held together with duck tape at the moment, no joke. Still, thank you to all the people who have reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. I'll try to continue to update as soon as possible. Also, is there a certain myth or moment you would like in this? If so, review.**


	5. Chapter 5

My gift was complete and with ten minutes to spare. It was an average size tree of my own invention. The leaves were green, the bark was strong, and it's fruit has several uses. I just hoped it was better than what Poseidon brought. A scowl appears on my face.

Why couldn't he try to see it through my eyes? Why were we arguing with our eyes? Why haven't we talked since yesterday? The thoughts and questions keep coming as I put on my leather sandals and white knee length chiton. I knew this competition was more than just about becoming a patron. I knew the cow was behind it. I didn't know why.

I held a seed of my creation and Demeter's quick grow potion. I sighed. If I thought anymore of this scheme, because I know it's not random, I'll be late. If I'm late, I'll miss the ceremony and my chance of being patron. I close my eyes and teleport.

It's a small for a city in buildings but big for a town. The number of people here is far too great because of all the people living in the streets. It gives off the sense of business as people rush all around me. No one bumps into me though. I give off power and even if I look human, these people are smart enough to see through my appearance.

I finally make my way to the town square. I see what looks to be a fisherman wave me over, I knew it was Poseidon. I gracefully made my way to his side. He was holding a sword in his belt, riptide, and I had my dagger. My spear and his trident were more for ceremony than battle and these weapons were much easier for us in disguise ourselves. His hand touched mine.

_How many more times do I have to say I'm sorry Athena? Because I am, I'm super sorry._

_Can we just participate and talk about this later._

_We can't do this later!_

_Are you saying you made party plans?_

_No! Listen to me Owl. Every play made by the king and queen, they do it for themselves. Somehow, Hera wishes to make us enemies. That's why she did this._

_Barnacle, as interesting as that seems, why? She has no power over me nor you. We do great things that benefit mortals and immortals, great enough to rival my father._

_That's probably why she did it. Think about, if we are more powerful than her husband then we are a threat to him._

_But we'd never do anything as rash as overthrowing Zeus. All you'd have let over was a position that would be constantly fought over. We'd be weak and someone would come along and overthrow us._

_True, but Zeus was always a nervous god. All I'm saying is to watch your back. I know the twins would never allow themselves to be pawns and Aphrodite is still bitter towards Hera. I don't know about the rest._

_Why are you just telling me now?_

_I wasn't positive of their intentions and Hera has spies everywhere._

_Zeus has no spies?_

_He does, but he trusts Hera enough to monitor them._

_I wouldn't trust that goddess with a jug of water._

_Neither would I, but I don't care for her trust. I care for yours Owl.  
><em>

_And you have it Barnacle. You've had it since day one._

_Same goes for me. I'll see if Hades has any insight on our cow problem tomorrow. Find anything if you can.  
><em>

_I will. The judges are coming towards. You better find a way to communicate with me after this._

_I already do. Meet me at our beach tomorrow night._

_Will do._

The people were in awe when we presented our offerings. Poseidon had given them a fresh water spring. It was cool and clean as it came from the ground. He told the people if they didn't choose his gift, they got to vote if they wanted it or not. It was a great gesture to show he wouldn't turn bitter and wouldn't want them to feel not loyal to me if I won.I planted my seed and added the potion. It popped up full of fruit and awed people. I quickly explained how the fruit, an olive, could be used as medicine, food, and a way to light homes.

The judges quickly discussed and met us moments later. They had decided that I would be their patron. I smiled at them as children ran up to greet me. I felt pride and success flow through my veins. I looked over to Poseidon. He was smiling at me then made his way over to the spring. I could tell the people had also voted to get rid of the spring. Poseidon changed it to salt water, as a sign of good will.

Poseidon then stood by my side and held my hand as I was paraded. The children guided us to the site of the temple that was to be built. I approved the plans and made a few adjustments but kept the original design. We then proceeded to the palace where men in their twenties stood. The children told me there king had died weeks prior with no heir. These men were the best the city had to offer and I had the honor of selecting him.

They all looked strong and healthy, that's all they looked like. I couldn't sense a spark of intelligence in any of them and I didn't want a man of average knowledge ruling my city. Poseidon's grip on my hand tightened as we passed them and I was looked up and down. If they thought I was going to be here everyday to help them rule, they were wrong. I turned my back to all of them and looked at the crowd.

An older boy who guided, about eleven, caught my eye. I could tell he knew what I knew, the men standing before me were morons. This boy knew what it would take to expand the city and make the citizens thrive. He knew, like I, kings had too much power and would never make the people happy.

I gestured for the boy to come forward and eleven other men of his intellect. I told the people that these men will be your councilors and every two years they would pick new ones among themselves. The young boy would be there king but his power would be limited. Unlike the others, he would not be replaced.

Everyone seemed pleased with this so we decided to make our leave. After all, they had chores and jobs to do and I had my own duties. I waved at my city, which needed a name. I assume everyone else was waiting for that as well. I smile.

"Good bye, but before I go I give you a name. Athens."

People smiled and cheered. That went well. Poseidon took my head and teleported us to Olympus.

"You did great Owl."

A blush finds my cheeks. The fates must have liked us because it all worked out. I kissed his cheek. "You too Barnacle."

**I know this is mostly a filler chapter, but at least you know Hera and Zeus are up to something. Once Christmas break hits, I'll be updating a lot more, every other day probably. In the mean time, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Review!**


End file.
